Ours
by ManusMachina
Summary: He is ours, no one else can him. (AN:Based off of Maxaro's Mine)


**Ours**

 **Love Love Power Extreme Alpha Remix Hyper Ultimatum**

 **Summary:** He is ours, no one else can have him.

 **Author's Note:** Based off of Maxaro's _Mine_

* * *

At first, only the most minor of possessions disappeared; used tissues, half-eaten or forgotten food, crumpled water bottles and old toothbrushes. But soon things such as worn jeans, torn sweaters, stained shirts, and musky underwear started to vanish. None of these items held enough importance for their absence to be noticed and that's how they remained, unimportant–but not to her.

These were _her_ targets and whoever pilfered these items was trespassing on _her_ turf.

As a result she had to restrain herself from taking any items herself, lest the owner noticed. So she just waited, biding her time until the thief slipped up–they all do eventually, and until then, she schemed.

* * *

As time goes on, less and less items are stolen, leaving her mildly relieved, but not enough to make her drop her guard. She was always on alert even as she attended the team dinner arranged by both her team and their sister team. They all had a sensational time sharing stories that awed the members on both teams and she even found herself dropping her guard. After the celebration was over, the two teams parted ways and got ready for the night.

She felt satisfied in her heart as her eyes grew heavy. She was able to spend time with the object of her desires, and for a moment she had even forgotten about the thief. So, with a pleased smile, she descended into sleep.

That's when the first victim was found.

They were found the morning after, tied to a chair in a storage room. Slashes from a knife littered their body and dark purple spots indicated heavy physical abuse. The most disturbing thing was the words carved on the victim's body.

 _ **Never touch what is mine**_

This brought a deep chill down her spine as her worst worries were brought to light.

 _'There's a yandere on the loose...'_

She contemplated the situation as the object of her affections comforted the victim. This development troubled her as yanderes rarely encroached on one another's territory or interacted with each other at all for that matter, unless they held similar desires or they were just a mere pup.

While she had hoped that the thief was just a mere admirer, something she could ignore, the fact that they are now growing bold must mean that she would eventually cross paths with them. She could only extrapolate that the competing yandere must be dangerous; not only did they take their victim in secret, they tortured them in a location which could be easily found while also letting the target live. This signaled a level of confidence in their own abilities, something which she disliked.

With the appearance of the yandere remaining a mystery, it was nearly impossible to pull from possible suspects. To deal with this yandere, the most efficient and viable solution would be to lure out them out and then dispose of them.

Leaving the crime scene, she readied herself for the inevitable confrontation.

* * *

Throughout the following day, she showered considerable amounts of affection onto the object of her desires; a lingering touch here, a slight rub of her breasts there, all of these were tactics to lure out the competition and she knew they worked. Not only had her actions caught the eyes of her friends, she could feel a gaze burning through the back of her skull.

 _'Success...'_

As the day went on, the feeling intensified and followed her everywhere. Even then, she kept on laying the affections so her target would remain unaware of true intentions–though she did gain a considerable amount of enjoyment from doing so.

At dusk, when everyone readied themselves for bed, she readied herself for battle. She checked her surroundings to make sure they wouldn't pull a preemptive strike, luckily they did not. Once everyone succumbed to a deep slumber, she garbed herself in her combat clothing and readied her weapon in hand. Leaving her dorm, she gave one last look before running off to a private section in Beacon.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Beacon gardens, she waited for the perpetrator to show up. She readied herself in the center of the gardens so her target would have to reveal themselves to face her. What she was not ready for was the sudden killing intent that washed over the area. She gripped her weapon tighter and furiously scanned the area for any sign of someone approaching.

" _ **Behind you."**_

The words were whispered in her ear and she whipped around to face the speaker. Advancing towards her was a short individual but they were too far away for her to get a good look. The only notable features were the eyes that rapidly changed colors as they gazed into her with a deep rage.

Even from this distance, she could feel the pressure being exerted onto her entire being. As the person approached, a light bead of sweat trailed down her neck and her breathing quickened.

Closer and closer they walked towards her, their eyes a storm of ever-shifting colors until they settled on-

 _'White.'_

These were the last thoughts she had before they rushed to meet her with their weapon drawn.

* * *

As dawn made its way to Beacon, the sounds of cutting flesh and breaking bones could be heard. The sound originated from the garden and upon closer inspection, it came from the two individuals in the center.

One individual stood above the other, cutting the downed victim's body while occasionally stomping onto their limbs. These acts of violence were meant to be brutal while also leaving the victim alive, but ultimately crippled.

With one final cut of their blade, the individual still standing left their victim to bleed in the gardens–their blood soaking the plants a deep crimson. No sound was heard except the light thumps of the victor walking back towards the dorms and the labored breathing of the victim.

As the sun rose, its light illuminated the Beacon gardens and revealed the words carved onto the victim's body.

 _ **Never touch what is mine**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Special thanks to Maxaro for proofreading this.


End file.
